Obsession
by Raging Kitsune
Summary: A disturbing look into the mind of Hiead Gner.[HieadxZero sort of]


Begun on August 27, 2003

Completed on September 4, 2006

A look into Hiead's psyche. What with Hiead being a somewhat mentally unbalanced young man, this story is rather dark and disturbing.

I repeat, this story is disturbing on so many levels and is not for the faint of heart. HEED THE WARNING.

_Obsession_

by Kitsune

He was in the Relaxation Room.

His repairer was with him and the two of them were talking quietly amongst themselves in the assumed solitude. I watched as he let his lithe body flop back into the grass, eyes closing contentedly as his mouth continued to move at an astounding pace.

I carefully observed his every movement, studying even the most minute detail.

He had an itch, he had to reach down to scratch at his calf. It didn't stop the incessant movement of his mouth. Then he changed position, rolling onto his side to face the repairer. Now his back was to me. I watched the rippling of his back as he reached over to play with the grass, the smooth pads of his fingers brushing lazily over the green strands.

I saw everything.

Because I was _always_ watching.

My eyes followed his movements as he absently plucked at some of the grass, leaving him with a sore hand as the repairer swatted away his treacherous fingers.

But suddenly he was getting up and my position was compromised. I slipped out of the room swiftly, avoiding detection by the sharp-eyed pilot.

I would leave my prey be for now.

- - - - -

He was eating dinner.

His spoon raised towards his mouth, then paused as he began to say something to 85. Lips forming around words, lips breaking into a smile, a laugh.

I observed each and every detail and memorized them all.

He finally stopped talking and placed the spoon in his mouth, sliding the contents of the utensil into his mouth.

I watched his mouthed move up and down as he chewed.

I had the sudden desire to destroy that mouth.

I could see him struggling underneath me, blood pouring from those soft lips, covering his face, covering his body, covering everything. I would press those trembling lips to my own. How sweet his blood would taste as he lay dying beneath me.

I felt a smirk spreading across my face at the thought.

"What are you smirking at?" Zero growled.

I'd been caught staring, but I didn't particularly care. "Nothing," I replied, continuing to smirk.

I watched how his shoulders tensed and his eyes narrowed, how his lips settled into a hard line. I watched it all, soaking it in. It was just all so perfect. Zero let out a soft growl, adding to my pleasure. I wanted to possess him, every part of him, then destroy each piece slowly.

The situation was diffused fairly quickly by the other candidates, but Zero continued to glare and sulk as he returned to eating his food. He was finally pacified by the ridiculous spectacle of 85 and 86 fighting. Those worthless flies continued to buzz around him with their purposeless chatter.

I ignored them.

He took another bite.

I observed it carefully.

- - - - -

He was lying in bed.

There was now an empty bed between us, so it was easy to watch him. He was pretending to be asleep, but his breathing was irregular.

I wondered if he was afraid.

It was only the second night since candidate 87 had moved out.

The night before, I dreamt of choking him until his body went limp. I told him so the next morning. He punched me and left. I had licked the blood that pooled in the corner of my mouth and laughed.

Now I relived that dream as I watched Zero pretend to sleep. It would be so beautiful to destroy him.

Before I knew it, I was straddling him and my hands were around his throat.

His blue eyes shot open, wide with terror. They were so beautiful I wanted to pluck them out.

He tried to say something, but all he could croak out were incoherent gurgles.

I was reveling in the feeling of his life in my hands. His life was mine to ignite or diminish. I could finish him now if I chose to.

I was startled out of my near-orgasmic state as Zero reached up and wrapped his own hands around my own throat. I felt the air being cut off, I felt my life fading into his hands.

I was furious. He was the prey, I was the predator. How dare he presume to place himself as my equal.

And yet, it was this presumptuousness that kept my eyes riveted on him.

No one else would defy me like this. Even the instructor was afraid of me, afraid of my power.

But not Zero.

I would just have to beat him into submission.

I watched as his eyes started to glaze over. His grip on my throat began to slacken.

I smirked, assured of my victory.

Then once again he startled me, delivering a sharp elbow to my stomach and causing me to lose my hold on him.

He turned onto his side, gasping for breath and rubbing at his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he screamed when he had finally gathered up enough strength.

I lunged at him again, but he grabbed my hands, guiding them painfully away from his throat. I struggled to break free, but he had gained the upper hand and used his strength to roll us off of the bed. He was now on top of me, pinning my arms to the ground above my head.

"Get off of me, you worthless piece of trash," I hissed.

"So you can strangle me again? Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Zero replied, eyes glowing with anger. His EX was beginning to flare up, but an actual reaction had yet to occur.

"I will destroy you so completely, you will not even-" I began, my own EX beginning to awaken. The EX safeguards of this pathetic school could no longer contain the overwhelming power burning inside of me.

"Shut up, Hiead, just shut the fuck up," Zero growled, nails digging into where he held my wrists.

I spit in his face.

Zero was livid. His entire body was shaking. An occasional glow flickered through his hair.

"I will not be told what to do by the likes of you," I declared, struggling to break free.

He continued to hold me down firmly.

"You pathetic worm, you worthless shit, you-"

"If I'm so pathetic and worthless, then why are you obsessing over me so much?" Zero replied, his eyes showing a sudden clarity. "Why don't you just ignore me like you ignore everyone else? You're always staring at me, always picking a fight, going out of your way to provoke me. Admit it, Hiead, you don't think I'm worthless at all. You know I'm stronger than you, and it drives you crazy."

This ridiculous tirade of his needed to be stopped immediately. I used a burst of strength to try and free myself. I managed to get one wrist free, but it was quickly recaptured, and I was left subject to Zero.

He reinforced his hold on my wrists, then smirked at me. "See? Stronger."

I couldn't see straight anymore. How DARE he. When I got free, I would tear him to shreds. My EX level continued to rise.

"You think your power even compares to mine? You think a pathetic, spoiled brat like you could even compare to someone like me? YOU'RE NOTHING, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT STRENGTH IS!"

My EX activated fully, and I threw Zero off of me. He hit the back wall with a thud. I watched with satisfaction as a small trickle of blood followed his head down the wall.

I licked my lips in anticipation.

Zero sat bolt upright, his own hair changing color.

I took in the transformation, memorizing each detail to be analyzed later.

And then we met, fists and fingers and teeth and flesh...

I quickly gained the dominant position, once again pinning Zero securely under me. I drew blood as my teeth dug into his bare shoulder. I lapped it up greedily as it spilled out.

Zero tried to overpower me, his nails digging uselessly into my back. The pain was beautiful, proof of Zero's struggle and failure.

I sucked harder on the wound I had inflicted, my ears filled with Zero's groan of protest. His eyes were squinched shut, and I forced them open. I stared into those endless blue depths, wanting to possess them more than anything. I wanted to mutilate his body beyond recognition and hang the bloody remains on my wall as a trophy, I wanted to devour his flesh and take him inside of me, I wanted him in every way imaginable.

Zero was starting to pant beneath me, struggling to get away.

I dragged a nail down his cheek, watching in approval as the blood slowly appeared. I watched each and every droplet appear, I savored each unique red rivulet. His blood was even more amazing than I had ever imagined.

I now turned my attention to his throat, observing the purpled flesh that appeared in the shape of my hands. There was just something so satisfying about the bruises that I had left behind. I had marked him, I had dug my superiority into his flesh and revealed him to be mine.

I started sucking on his throat, enjoying the taste of his bruised flesh.

Zero was now moaning helplessly, his fingers buried in my hair, at times trying to yank my head away from him, at other times just clinging for dear life.

I couldn't take it anymore. As I sucked, I grazed my teeth against his throat.

Zero jumped, a strangled moan filling the empty dorm room.

My own moan joined his as the sweet taste of his blood grazed my tongue once again. Everything started to go black and my eyes rolled back into my head. It was too much, it was just too much.

In the split second that I temporarily blacked out, Zero took advantage of my weakened state and reversed our positions, firmly setting his body over mine and successfully pinning me to the ground.

My senses slowly returned to me.

Zero's face hovered over mine, his eyes clouded with anger and confusion. "W-what... what do y... you think you're doing?" he slowly sputtered out.

I didn't answer him. A faint sense of satisfaction filled me. I still wanted to kill him, it was just that it wasn't important at the moment.

Zero punched me in the face and I laughed at him.

"What is wrong with you, you sick freak!" he cried as he started pummeling me with his fists.

I continued to laugh.

Zero continued to hit me until he exhausted his strength, his EX reaction dying out. He slowly picked himself up and dragged himself to bed.

I got up and climbed into my own bed.

I fell asleep watching his turbulent tossing and turning.

I couldn't be more satisfied.

- - - - -

He was eating breakfast.

I watched his every movement, and he knew it. He seemed hesitant at first, then began shoveling in his breakfast, pretending to ignore me. His scant candidate uniform failed to hide the cuts and bruises that covered his body like a piece of art. I was the artist, creating the work on my canvass. It was just too beautiful.

He was talking to his repairer.

He was arguing with the instructor.

He was laughing with the candidates.

Nothing escaped my eye.

Zero Enna was mine to watch. He was mine to possess. He was mine to destroy.

He pulled on his nightshirt and climbed into bed.

I could feel the anticipation rising within me.

He cast a nervous eye in my direction, then quickly looked away when he saw that I was watching.

I licked my lips as my eyes continued to take in his every movement.

He pulled the sheet under his chin, securely covering his body as if he were trying to hide.

I sat up, my eyes slowly working their way up and down his cloaked frame.

He met my gaze now with sharp determination.

Maybe tonight would be the night.

He met my gaze with anticipation.

Everything became blurry.

I was seeing red.

Our bodies met in a fierce battle.

As his blood flowed between my fingers, staining the pads red, I couldn't help but moan in satisfaction.

Maybe tonight would be the night that I finally killed him.

-FIN-


End file.
